


You Light Up My Life

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, M/M, Series: Sentinel in Love series #2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has a pleasant evening with his new love.  Morgan gets a new nickname.<br/>This story is a sequel to Unexpected Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Light Up My Life

## You Light Up My Life

by ET

Author's disclaimer: Sentinel and Guide are not mine. The whole concept belongs to Pet Fly Productions and Paramount. No copyright infringement is intended, even though, technically, it is. This is just for fun. Certainly not for profit. 

Warnings: Don't get used to this, because normally I'm not this fast a story teller. Oh, sorry, you wanted something related to the story. Well, there's no sex because I don't do that, just a few bad words. 

Summary: Jim has a pleasant evening with his new love. Morgan gets a new nickname. 

Notes: This is an A/U series. As such... Morgan is my own character and I have a history for him that I've touched on in this series. Maybe someday I'll actually get to write it. Please don't use him without my permission. You'll regret it. He has a tendency to take over your mind. But what else can you expect from a telepath? 

This is just a little play in response to several people telling me they liked the idea of Jim and Morgan courting and sending flowers. Oh, btw, I filched the title from Debbie Boone's 1978 song of the same name. As corny as it sounds, I always liked that song. 

* * *

**SENTINEL IN LOVE #2**  
 **YOU LIGHT UP MY LIFE**  
by: ET 

Blair hadn't been home more than ten minutes when his roommate came rushing in. Without a word, the tall man flung his jacket at the hook, missing by a good two inches, as he rushed past, headed for the bathroom. Jim had been in court testifying in an extortion case. As the shower coming on resounded in the loft, Blair stared in surprise at the suit jacket puddled on the floor. Jim was normally meticulous (read anal) about hanging up his clothes. Especially things like expensive suits. 

"Problem, Jim?" he asked when Jim came back out, naked except for a towel around his waist. 

"Shit, I'm gonna be late," Jim said from halfway up the stairs. 

"You've got a date tonight?" Blair asked, his voice in a conversational tone as he helpfully picked up the wayward jacket. He knew Jim could hear him because he knew his partner was a Sentinel. 

"Yeah, I do. Wouldn't you know it, Judge Robers would make everybody stay while the lawyers argued a minor point? I hate testifying." 

"You want me to call and tell her you'll be late?" Blair asked, slyly. 

"No thanks, Chief," Jim called down, laughter in his voice. 

Blair chuckled, ruefully. "Worth a shot, man." 

Jim was really having a blast teasing his Guide. Blair could be like a pit bull when he was on the trail of something. And the mystery of who Jim was dating was driving him nuts. 

Jim trotted back down the stairs, tying his tie, his jacket flapping. "Listen, I might be in late, Chief..." 

"Or not at all. Yeah, man, I know how it goes," Blair laughed, teasingly. 

"Very funny, Sandburg. I have been on dates before, you know." 

Blair giggled even harder at the look Jim gave him. "I'm just not used to you being the one staying out all night. Your dates do usually end a little early, man." He fell back against the couch in hysterics as Jim glowered at him. 

As the younger man got a hold of himself, Jim asked, "Finished, oh mighty comedian?" 

"Yeah," Blair hiccupped, as he tried valiantly for a sober expression. "I think so." 

"I won't stay out all night, Chief, I do have to be back in court tomorrow. I'll try not to wake you when I get in." Jim checked to make certain he had his wallet and keys. 

Blair waved his worries away. "Don't sweat it, man. You know me, I'll probably be up until 2 or 3 am grading these tests, anyway. Just go on or you'll be really late." 

Jim took a look at his watch and groaned. "Shit, I gotta go." 

"Enjoy yourself, man," Blair called out as Jim rushed out the door 

Jim walked into the restaurant somewhat nervously. They had been seeing each other for weeks now, but this was the first time they had actually gone out together. 

Soft music played in the background. His date was smiling brightly as Jim approached behind the matre'd. Before sitting, Jim produced from behind his back a single, perfect red rose bud. With a shy smile, he offered it to his date. 

"You're getting into this flowers thing, huh?" 

"Do you mind, Morgan?" Jim asked a little hesitantly. "You did send me roses." 

No one had ever sent Jim a dozen red roses before. Especially not another man. But Morgan Chandler was totally unlike any other man Jim Ellison had ever dated before. 

"Not at all," Morgan responded, shaking his head. He accepted the flower and passed it briefly beneath his nose, breathing in the scent, his eyes locked on Jim's. Jim had to look away, least he embarrass himself by grabbing Morgan and kissing him senseless. Luckily the waiter came by just then, defusing the situation. 

Jim had known for years that he was attracted to both men and women. He'd also been well and throughly indoctrinated in the beliefs of his time, namely, that real men didn't love other men. A belief that had been reinforced by a stint in the military. 

While working in Vice, Jim saw that real men could and did love other men. He discovered that he could enjoy acting on those feelings he'd denied for so long and so deeply that he barely acknowledged them to himself. But, while he could enjoy the occasional attentions of a man, Jim felt his heart could only be touched by a woman. He'd even married, although that had ended in divorce. 

Several years later, came a series of robberies along Burgeon Road. 

Blair was sick, so Jim had gone undercover alone as a bouncer in a nightclub called The KNIGHT RAMPANT. While there, Jim had met a man who made him change his mind about who just might win his heart, after all. 

"You look beautiful, tonight," Jim said, smiling as the waiter left. 

Morgan Chandler was a tall man with eyes that went from clear gold to smoky topaz depending on his mood. At the moment, they were a little dark to match his clothes. He was dressed in fawn colored slacks and jacket, with a tan turtleneck. His loose hair fell in golden waves to his shoulders. 

"Thank you. You look quite nice, yourself." 

Jim was dressed in his navy blue suit, a pale blue shirt and a navy tie with tiny blue and gold swirls that Blair had gotten him for his birthday. Jim had been touched since he knew that the hand painted tie had to cost the perpetually cash poor grad student a fortune. 

After dinner, they lingered over dessert and coffee, each man unwilling to let the evening end, yet knowing there were other pleasures waiting once they got out of the restaurant. Finally, they had to leave. 

"Did you drive over?" Jim asked, watching the breeze ruffle Morgan's silky hair. 

"No, I took a taxi. I thought you might drive me home," he smiled at Jim. Jim felt his body begin to warm at that look. 

They made small talk on the drive to Morgan's house. 

"I can't believe we're finally here. You've been teasing me all night." 

"No more than you've teased me." Jim laughed as Morgan carelessly tossed his jacket onto the back of the couch. That jacket belonged to a suit that must cost Jim's yearly salary and the man treated it like it was a rag. 

I love you so much... I never thought I'd be able to do that again." Morgan caressed Jim's cheek. 

"We have the rest of our lives, sweetheart." Jim embraced him, nuzzling the juncture of his neck and shoulder. "This is for forever." 

"No," Morgan said, sadly. "Not forever. Just sixty years or so." 

"That's the rest of our lives, Sunshine," Jim responded with a slight smile. 

"What?" Morgan suddenly stepped back to look at him with wide golden eyes. 

"What 'what'?" Jim asked, confused at the abrupt change in his lover. 

"What did you call me." 

Jim suddenly realized what he'd said and blushed, faintly. "Sorry. It's just something that I've been thinking. You're so golden, you look like a ray of sunshine. My own ray of sunshine.." 

"Mmm, I think I like it," Morgan said, thoughtfully moving back into Jim's embrace. He hummed appreciatively as Jim's hands stroked along his back. "I'll be your ray of sunshine, Jim. Just as you are mine. There has been so much darkness in my life. So much loneliness." 

Jim held him close, his arms tightening to keep Morgan safe as the golden man rested his head on Jim's shoulder. "You'll never be alone again, Sunshine." 

Morgan's answer was an open mouthed kiss that took Jim's breath away. When they had to break the kiss or die of asphyxiation, Jim took a deep breath of Morgan's clean scent, slightly musky with the odor of his burgeoning arousal. Morgan's soft lips caressed Jim's ears and neck. 

Jim broke the silence that had descended on them. "Let's go to bed, Morgan." 

"Think you can walk, lover?" Morgan teased him, running a hand over Jim's tightening crotch. 

Jim groaned as his hips involuntarily thrust against Morgan's. "Not if you keep that up," he gasped out. 

"Well, let's go take care of it, shall we?" 

In Morgan's bedroom, they quickly shed their clothes and settled onto the bed. Their kisses started out warm but quickly became red hot. Jim barely managed to make it back to the loft afterwards, staggering in around two o'clock in the morning. As he'd predicted, Blair was still up grading test papers. 

"Oh, man, you must've had a good night," Blair laughed, upon seeing his roommate's condition. 

Jim smiled at him. "Yeah, I did. Didn't want to leave. I'll have to remember that restaurants can be an aphrodisiac." Blair merely shook his head, as Jim made his way upstairs. "Oh, thanks, for picking up my suit, Chief," Jim yelled down. 

"No problem, Jim. Just don't let it happen again, man," Blair said, magnanimously. 

"Go to bed, Sandburg. It's late." 

"Yes, Dad," Blair laughed as he began to pick up his scattered papers. 

"Smartass," Jim said, just loud enough for Blair to hear. He could hear his roommate moving about downstairs, getting ready for bed himself. 

He lay in bed and thought about his life. Somehow Jim had to tell Blair that he was in love with a man. He worried about how his Guide would take it. Would he be repulsed? Jim didn't really think so. Naomi Sandburg, while a bit of a flake, had raised her son to be understanding about people's differences. As long as those differences didn't hurt others, such as rape or child molestation, Blair wasn't going to make an issue out of who they chose to love. Whatever Jim decided to do, he knew he would do his level best not to screw things up. Blair was just too important to him. Somehow, he would have Morgan Chandler and Blair Sandburg in his life. He just knew it. 

_Finis_

* * *

End You Light Up My Life. 


End file.
